Your Swan
by hooknleather
Summary: CS oneshot based on an idea by cs fanart on twitter, Emma reassures Killian during the stress of planning their wedding that he has nothing to worry about. Post 6x17 and inspiration taken from the first sneak peek for 6x18


**Your Swan.**

Emma's head landed with a thump onto the table, her forehead sticking to the glossy magazine pages that were spread out before her. She and Killian were attempting to plan their wedding, since his second proposal she had decided that she didn't want to wait.

Her mother had been making things difficult for the two of them, her meticulous planning showing that she had been thinking about it for a while. Both Emma and Killian had been stunned that morning in Granny's when David had disagreed with Snow's ideas, claiming that it should be a 'royal affair', due to Emma's princess status.

She groaned against the pictures of wedding gowns, causing Killian, who was sat beside her, to look up from his task of attempting to closing the invite envelopes that Emma had spent hours placing cards into.

"You alright, love?" He said, his voice strained as he tiredly sealed another letter. Emma sighed, her head rising from the table and bringing one of the pictures of a wedding dress with it as the slightly sticky paper had decided to weld itself to her head. She grumbled as she ripped it from her skin, looking at the picture before grimacing and screwing it up.

"I just don't get why my dad is so insistent on this being such a big thing, even Mom is going along with it now. I just want to marry you, Killian."

A small smile pulled at his lips for a moment, causing her own to twitch as she saw the man she loved trying to hide a grin at her wish to be his wife. He licked his lips, before looking down at his hand which was covered in tiny paper cuts. Emma reached out to him, gripping his hand in her own as she let her magic wash over it, mending the broken skin.

She felt his hand grip hers, and her gaze returned to his face after examining his fingers to see if any cuts remained. He looked almost sad, the love he held in his eyes still present of course, but he looked worried or scared in a way.

"What is it?" She asked softly, her other hand reaching up to cup his face. She couldn't handle seeing him upset, her love for him overwhelmingly strong. She needed him to be as happy as she was, for him to share in the extreme joy she was feeling as, despite the difficulties, Emma was loving every minute of planning the day that they would vow to spend the rest of their lives together.

He blinked at her for a moment, a telling sign of him gathering his courage. She smiled softly at him, letting him know that he could tell her anything. She had said it before and she would say it again, _no walls, no secrets_. He drew a shaky breath before looking into her eyes once again, his fingers playing gently with the engagement ring on her own finger.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Swan?"

Emma's eyes widened. _How could he think that after everything that they had been through, she wouldn't want to marry him?_ She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off before she had the chance.

"I mean, it's like your father said, you're a princess. You're of royal blood. Why would someone like you want to marry someone like me? A no-good former navy lieutenant turned pirate who has no nobility in his blood whatsoever?"

Emma understood. He was having doubts about the mixing of their lineage. She struggled for words, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right thing to say. Her silence obviously made him think the worst, a muscle spasming in his cheek as he clenched his jaw, his eyes dropping to their intertwined hands.

"Hey. Hey, Killian." She said, softly at first but her words turning firm to force him to look back at her. The doubt and fear oozed off of him, her pirate becoming timid at the idea of marrying into such a high status family, despite them not acting like royalty at all.

Her thumb stroked his cheek softly, her caress an attempt to soothe him. He looked so handsome, the deep gash on his head having been healed by her hand the previous night, the glow of their engagement emanating from his skin like a beacon. Her face was sincere, she wouldn't have Killian doubting her choice of who to wed a second longer.

"I may be a princess to them, but I'm your Emma. I'm your Swan. And you may be just a pirate to others, but you're my Killian. Who cares what they think, what they say. No one, and I mean no one, gets to dictate who I love or who I choose to marry. Because I will kick, fight and kill to get to you. I choose you, Killian Jones."

The grin that had spread across his face took her breath away. She beamed at him, and clung to his shoulders when he surged forwards, his lips capturing hers in a desperate kiss.

Their lips pressed together with a sense of desperation and urgency. Every single kiss he gave her was unique and different and utterly perfect. As Emma's lips moved against Killian's, she smiled knowing that this was forever. And she wouldn't have it any other way, she loved him too much.

Their foreheads pressed together as usual when they broke apart, their breathing heavy as they tried to return to the real world. Emma giggled against him.

"You're not gonna be a pirate anymore."

Killian pulled back slightly, a frown on his face.

"What do you mean, love? Of course I'm still going to be a pirate."

She chuckled, his confused expression too much to handle.

"Yeah, but you're marrying a princess. That's gonna make you a prince."

His eyes widened.

 _"Bloody hell."_


End file.
